Not As They Seem
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Kai's a normal teenager. He cardfights, he has friends, he goes to school. Sure, he doesn't smile as much as he should, but still, he IS normal. But then, this girl shows up out of nowhere. Apparently, she knew him. But Kai doesn't remember her. According to this girl, things happened in their past that never should have happened. Never forget, not all things are as they seem.
1. Waking Up

A/N: Hello! So, I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to QUITE follow the canon, as I, unlike my brother, watch anime for the characters and plot rather than the fights. So, yeah. This little idea popped into my head one day, and I've spent a few months really developing it and making sure it comes out good (I'm practicing for my original stories). So, yeah. Please, tell me what you think, and how I can improve. :D

A young boy was lying by a shop, apparently unconcious. He was still for a minute, then his eyes opened, and he picked himself up of the ground, rubbing his head.

He looked around. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

He thought for a minute, then shrugged. That wasn't important right now. Besides, no one was around to answer his question. Nobody would be awake; the sun was just starting to rise.

The boy noticed a "Missing Persons" poster on the window of the shop, and after reading the names on the sheet, he realized that he didn't know his own name.

He was ten. That was all he rememebered. Just his age. Not even his name.

The boy nearly had a panic attack; if he didn't know his own name, how was he to identify himself to others?

He sat down, leaning on the wall of the shop and groaned. Things were not working out for him. As he rubbed his head with his right hand again, he noticed something black on his arm. Kanji letters.

Thankfully, like how he still remembered how to talk, he remembered how to read, and found the Kanji letters spelled out a name.

Kai.

Kai... Is that my name? he thought. It must be. Its tattooed on my arm.

He looked up, feeling better now that he knew his name. With a jolt, he realized that Kai wasn't his name, because he could remember another name, from far in the past.

Toshiki...

If Kai wasn't his name, why was it tattooed on his arm? He then figured that it was his last name, and then thought nothing of it.

He stood up, and looked around. Then, he started walking.

He just felt as if there was somewhere he needed to be.

A/N: No short reviews, please. Please tell me what you like about the chapter, and what you think I can improve on. If you have no time currently, specify in your review, and possibly PM me later. If I want to get my original stories published, I need all the help I can get. n.n


	2. Present Day

"Kai!"

Kai, now sixteen years old, looked up to see his best friend, Miwa, waving and running towards him.

Miwa skidded to a stop in front of the park bench Kai was sitting on.

"Hello, Miwa."

"Kai, where were you? I stopped by your apartment, and you weren't there! Then I went by Card Capital, and you weren't there either! Then I must have passed this park bench ten times before I saw you sitting here!"

"Sorry, Miwa. I had an early start and I haven't dropped by Card Capital today."

"That doesn't explain how I passed this bench ten times, and didn't see you until now."

"I was at the post office."

"... Why?"

"I wanted to know who sent this letter. There isn't a return address, and they said that they hadn't delivered a letter like that. I guess I should have figured it out sooner. It didn't have a stamp on it." Kai handed Miwa the envelope, and Miwa opened it.

Miwa, upon taking out a piece of paper, saw a picture flutter to the ground.

Kai picked it up, looking slightly surprised. "I didn't see this," he murmered.

"Hi. I bet you're wondering how I know you address, and your name, Kai. Meet me at Card Capital at around 10:30 a.m if you want an explanation," Miwa read aloud. "Weird! Hey, who's in the picture?"

"We are," Kai said, still staring at the picture.

"What now?" Miwa walked behind the bench and leaned down over Kai's shoulder.

It was a candid picture of Kai crossing the street, his hands in his pockets, with Miwa, who was laughing, obviously at some joke that he had just made. Kai had apparently found it remotely funny, because a small smile was on his face. On the back of the picture was a note saying, "Zoom function was used, haha, you would have noticed somebody taking pictures." with a smiley sticker on it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna guess its some insane fan who wants to see you in person," Miwa said, sweatdropping. "Probably some hormonal fangirl."

"But then she wouldn't ask how she knew my name in the letter," Kai said.

"Well, I dunno. If you want to meet up with her, it's nearly ten thirty. And I guess even if she's a crazy fan, there's not much she can do, is there?"

Kai shrugged. "What have I got to lose?" **(1)**

* * *

Kai and Miwa entered Card Capital on the stroke of ten thirty.

"Hello, Kai," Misaki said, waving slightly from behind the counter. "Hello, again, Miwa."

"Hey, Misaki!" said Miwa, grinning. "Has anybody new come by the store today?"

"Just her," Misaki said, gesturing at a red-haired girl in the back of the store. She was impossible to miss, as her fiery red hair made her stick out. "She came in about five minutes before you guys."

"There's your fangirl, Kai," Miwa smirked. "Go get her!"

"Shut up, Miwa."

"Hehe."

"What are you guys talking about?" Misaki asked, curiously.

As Miwa started to explain, Kai made his way towards the girl, who had her back towards him and the entrance.

"Um... Hi," Kai said, getting the girl's attention.

She turned around, and Kai saw that she had bangs that fell into her eyes, which were the same color as her waist-length hair, but slightly lighter. She wore a maroon jacket, which was buttoned up, with short denim shorts and deep red, knee-high combat boots, with the tips of beige socks peeking out from the top.

She smirked. "So, I take it that the letter didn't freak you out THAT much."

Kai thought it was a bit of a weird way to start a conversation, but he decided that it didn't really matter that much.

"No... Not really."

She snickered, and leaning on the wall, stared at him curiously.

Kai shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Something about the way she looked, the way she acted, and the way she talked was hauntingly familiar. He avoided looking at her eyes, which seemed to be looking right through him.

"... You... Have no idea who I am, do you?"

Kai looked at her again, hoping she had stopped staring at him. Bit she was still in the same position, her eyes focused on his face. He raked his mind for any trace of her.

She seemed so familiar... Yet he couldn't remember her at all.

"No. Should I?"

She smiled halfheartedly. "No. I suppose not." She sighed, and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Kaji. And I KNOW your name," she said, rolling her eyes, as Kai opened his mouth to speak.

"Heh, right... I can figure out how you know my name, but how do you know my address?"

"Ooooh..." Kaji laughed, awkwardly. "Weeell... Remember that picture? The one that was with the letter?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I kind of... Saw you... Walking into your apartment building... And... I just asked the superintendent what your apartment number was..."

Kaji looked down and played with the tips of her hair. "Yeah..."

Kai stared at her. "Um... Wow..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I... Don't know what to say..."

He heard a snicker come from behind him, and turned around. He had completely forgotten about Miwa and Misaki. Of course, Misaki was busy with customers, but Miwa was watching Kai, snickering the entire time.

Kaji's gaze drifted from Kai to Miwa. "Who's that?" she asked, looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"Him? That's my friend, Miwa."

She continued looking at Miwa, still smiling with her one of her eyebrows raised. She then walked towards him, saying, "Hi, my name's Kaji! You're a friend of Kai, right?"

Miwa stopped snickering and grinned. "Yeah, I am! You're the girl who sent Kai that letter!"

"Hehe, yeah, I am... Hey, what's Kai like now?"

Kai decided to head over before Miwa unintentionally embarrassed him.

...

AGAIN.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Your virginity, if you're not careful, Kai (But only if she's a crazy fan)... I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!**

**Review! }:D**


End file.
